5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben's Arsenal
Ben's Arsenal is the official title given to the collective amount of transformations inside of the Omnitrix that Ben Tennyson can transform into. History The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth, of the Galvan, sometime after the Earth Year 1133 to make up for his selfish ways and bring peace between all intergalactic species, and as a way to resurrect any species that could potentially go extinct. The Omnitrix's creation was generally kept secret, but when rumors spread thought the galaxy of its existence, many forces sought out to wield its power for themselves as a weapon, most notably, Vilgax the Conqueror. At some point during the Earth Year 2006, the Omnitrix was in transit to be brought to Max Tennyson, assumed to be one of the greatest Plumbers of all-time. The transport ship was caught in a battle with Vilgax, and the Omnitrix was hastily ejected, for safe keeping, as it fell to Earth and landed before a 10-year-old Ben Ben Tennyson. As his DNA registered was close enough to Max's, the Omnitrix leap onto Ben's wrist, binding itself with his DNA, granting him access to the first Playlist in Ben's Arsenal - The Original Ten. With great skill and practice, Ben explored the potential of his transformations as well as the Omnitrix itself, and grew smarter and more powerful with every passing year. He has since unlocked the Master Control, and makes it his mission to understand every transformation available, as he believes they all have a purpose. Becoming An Alien The Omnitrix organizes all 1,000,912 transformations into sets of ten, known as "playlists". Playlists are either pre-programmed into the Omnitrix, organized in a way that diversifies the grouping of species, or are expanded upon whenever Ben obtains new alien DNA by scanning an uncatalogued species. The Omnitrix transforms Ben into the healthiest physical peak of that species' potential, but only relative to his age. At age ten, he became a ten-year-old Tetramand, and at age 16, a 16-year-old Tetramand, and so on. The specific transformation Ben becomes also carries unique characteristic congruent to Ben, but indistinguishable enough to be a plausible member of the selected species. Ben does not become a copy of the DNA Sample of the species, but his version of what he would be like had he been born originally as that alien. However, when possessing the Ultimatrix, Ben only became a copy of the aliens he scanned, as the Ultimatrix was a rigged and incomplete Omnimatrix that was eventually shelved.'' '' When becoming an alien, the Omnitrix implements the alien's basic instincts and abilities into Ben's mind when his DNA temporarily merges with the alien.* This allows Ben to get a basic feel for the transformation's capabilities, but after some time in that form, Ben is usually able to push his transformations beyond their limit and use their abilities in creative and combative ways. Ben names each one of his transformations to give them an identity. Some transformation's instinctive personalities are so overwhelming that is causes shifts in Ben's behavior whenever he is in that form. Ben has gotten a lot better at controlling these transformations with time. * The Ultimatrix did not do this, as it was a rigged and incomplete Omnimatrix that was eventually shelved. '' List of Transformations Ben's Arsenal/1-19|Playlists 1-19 Ben's Arsenal/20-39|Playlists 20-39 Ben's Arsenal/40-59|Playlists 40-59 Ben's Arsenal/60-79|Playlists 60-79 Ben's Arsenal/80-99|Playlists 80-99 Ben's Arsenal/Close|Close Tabs Trivia *Playlist 18's transformations are all the aliens from the original ''Ben 10 Franchise that were in the Omnitrix but not used by Present Day Ben by the end of Ben 10: Omniverse. **That number was chosen in reference to Ben's 18th Birthday, the day Azmuth gave Ben full access to the Omnitrix's Master Control. **Playlist 19's transformations are all the aliens that existed in the Ben 10 franchise in some way, but were never shown by the end of Ben 10: Omniverse. *Playlist 24's transformations are all created by Alex Gautreaux. **The number 24 was chosen in reference to his previous common social media username, insanedude24. *Playlist 52's transformations are all created by Kuro the Artist. **This number 52 was chosen in reference to DC's habit of using that number ever since their New 52 comics. *Playlist 77's transformations were all created by Hurshie. Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Lists Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Omnitrix Transformations